Crimson Feather
by TatsuroTwins
Summary: The Tatsuro twins,Mikako and Lorena starts a new year at school. The same school, Same Harada twins, and the same.. Daisuke. A new growing affection changes all courses of Daisuke's and Dark's adventures.. making a new future, for you to find out. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**First Chapter-Introduction**

**It was the night before the first day of school... A new year was about to begin and the Tatsuro sisters were sitting at their house, doing nothing. the TV was on, and the doll face woman was chatting without stopping for a breath about Dark's activity last night; "It looks like Dark Mousy got off the guards in the upper level, yet again" **_**'she looks a bit flushed as she said his name**_**'- thought Lorena, "And he was just-"**

**-"Hey Lorena, what are you up to?" Mikako asked as she entered the door,****looking at her not so identical twin. Her sister had a long silky hair with a strange curl at the end, unlike her own hair, which was silky and long, like her sister's, but straight as a board .Their eyes were identical of course, after all they were twins.**

**"Whoa-?" Lorena mumbled in surprise, opening her Cosmo quickly, pretending to read a very interesting article about ****nails****. "Come on Mikako", she smiled "Did you really think I was watching the news?" she snickered. "I was just waiting for it to be… over..." her voice fade away as big purple eyes popped into the screen.**

**"Wow..." she whispered. "Now, do you see that Mikako?" she pointed out in excitement, "This is what they should always put on the news!" she continued to point at the smiling face of Dark mousy, holding an antique gold necklace in his hands.**

**-"Nani?" Mikako yelled in surprise and looked at Dark with disgusted face. Her face twitched slightly as she saw Lorena's smiling face.**

**"Don't tell me that you're-"**

**-"No way" Lorena got into her words before she could finish off her theory,**

**"Don't even think about it", she continued, "He is another Skirt chaser who tries to get all the ladies fall for him, and I'm not going to be one of these girls!" she declared. Mikako glared her, not sure if she's convinced enough. **

**"Ok…" she said, unsure if to let the subject drop. **

**Lorena smiled at her and went back to her nail's article. **

**"Good night" Mikako said and slid through the door as Lorena wished her "Sweet dreams".**

**She entered the room with a frown, knowing that tomorrow she will see **

**Niwa-kun. She hoped onto her bed, her frown grew deeper as she was thinking about Risa, c****linging to him**** all the time. '**_**It's so annoying!!!'**_** was her last thought before she fell asleep.**

**The morning came a little too quick for Lorena, Mikako and her were on their way to class. A lot of friends were around them, talking lively about their vacation activities. **

**Lorena sighed heavily in despair "I just can't believe we would have to sit here and listen to these teachers again, bubbling about unimportant nor interesting subjects" she said, looking at Mikako that didn't even look at her. **

** -"Umm... Mikako?.. Hello?..."**

**-"Oh…. Yes, what?" she answered, clearly uninterested. **

**"Wow, thanks for listening" Lorena said, raising an eyebrow. By that time they were already taking their usual seat by the window. Lorena sighed then smiles "Never mind… I'm going out for a little bit" she said and headed to the door. **

**"OUCH!" a loud squeaky voice sounded as she bumped into Risa Harada. **

**"Watch where you're going, Tatsuro-San!" Risa roared at her.**

**-"Harada-San…Yeah.. It's nice to see you too.." she answered calmly, smiling as Risa was rubbing her head. "Ja" she pushed Risa aside, noticing Niwa Daisuke's gloomy eyes all over the squeaky girl. Risa hurried to her friends, more squeaking voices came from the group as she told them how wonderful Kaito Dark was yesterday on the news. "He is just perfect!!" she beamed. Daisuke lowered his eyes to the table. A wave of sadness washing all over him. **


	2. Chapter 2 Hit and Run

**Second Chapter-****Hit and Run**

**The street became calmer as the sun started to sink, and the twins were hard at work, both heads buried deep into their homework, in Mikako's room.**

**Lorena glanced at her sister over her study book. She was lying on the bed, swinging her legs while reading.**

**"You know.." Lorena let her words hang in the air.**

**Mikako hummed in response, her eyes still fixed on her book.**

**"..I think you should just give up on Niwa kun." finished Lorena.**

**Mikako quickly raised her eyes to her sister, "Ehh…? Why?" she asked, confused.**

**"Well.." Lorena hesitated, and gazed at the window "It's just that.." Lorena stopped, "What?" urged Mikako, sitting on the side of her bed.**

**Lorena sighed. "I saw him glaring at that nosey Risa san ALL day! At some point I even thought he fell asleep with his eyes open.." she said quickly as she stood up to make a hasty escape.**

**Mikako sat there for a second, the shadow of the window frame crossed her face giving her a hidden look.**

_**'What does he find in her anyway..'**_** she thought angrily, clutching her pillow. **_**'She doesn't even know he exists..' **_

**"All she cares about is that stupid Dark!!" Mikako screamed and threw the pillow on the door.**

**"Mikako~!!" Lorena yelled from the next door, "Dibs on the shower!" she announced happily while shutting the door after her.**

**Mikako sighed as she got up, she looked at her rollerblades and decided to take them for a spin.**

_**'I'll be able to skate for hours until she's done…**_**' mumbled Mikako.**

**Mikako walked slowly down the street, holding her rollerblades in one hand, and her old battered hockey stick in the other.**

**She entered the local court and changed her shoes.**

**She placed the ball on the rough court ground and took a deep breath.**

**She swung her bat, and struck the ball with all her might.**

**The ball flew as it bumped into the wall, and sent high into the air.**

**Mikako looked at the ball fly higher and higher, blinded by the sunset.**

**Suddenly, the ball started to drop beyond the courts bounds.**

**As Mikako lost sight of the ball beyond the wall she could clearly hear a yelp of a young man.**

**Mikako gasped and hurried out of the court, rolling on the unstable pavement.**

**The young man lay on the ground with his back turned to Mikako.**

**"Daijobu?" she asked as she rolled closer to him. **

**"H-Hai.." the boy replied as he turned around and looked at her.**

**"N-Niwa kun?" Mikako whispered.**

**She gasped as she tripped on a big stone on the sidewalk, and lost her balance.**

**She screamed as she fell hard on the already knocked out Daisuke.**

**"Ite,te,te.." Mikako gritted her teeth, her eyes shut.**

**She opened them slowly, facing Daisuke's deep eyes.**

**Her stomach turned.**

**She gave a little squeak and got up as quickly as she dared.**

**"Daijobu?" Daisuke asked and rubbed his head, still dazed on the ground. **

**"Gomen nasai!" she bowed quickly, and took her eyes off him, turning around. She felt her face burning.**

**"J-Ja!!" she blurted and rolled away, without turning around even once.**

**Daisuke looked at her as her figure got smaller. He lowered his eyes. Mikako's hockey stick lay on the ground. He picked it up, and yelled Mikako's name, but she was already far away.**

**He examined the bat and found an address engraved on it.**

**He started marching on towards Mikako's home, while **

**the stars started to come out in the bluish sky.**

**As Daisuke was on his way, a lot of thoughts went by in his head, thinking about the right thing to say to Mikako.**

_**"Tatsuro-San you forgot your hockey stick after you fell on me…wait.. to actually say she fell on me?...better not… or should I say Tatsuro-San you forgot your stick after you threw the ball at me…oh no, then she'll think I'm angry at her or something, maybe I should just say Tatsuro-San.. you forgot your stick after you ran away. No, no, then she'll know I noticed her running away. God I'm so confused!' **_**He kept on walking until he reached the address. He approached the doorsteps and knocked on the half opened door. Daisuke opened the door in a silenced screech.**

**"Anooo… Tatsuro-San…" He called into the big empty living room. "You forgot your hockey stick and-" he continued and went up the stairs inside the house.**


	3. Chapter 3 Doubts

**Third Chapter- Doubts**

**"Tatsuro san?" Daisuke called out, but was answered by silence.**

**He stepped through a lighted hallway when suddenly an earsplitting sound echoed throughout the house.**

**Daisuke plugged his ears and gritted, while walking upstairs towards the sound.**

**He hesitatingly came closer to a closed room, leaning towards the door, the noise grew stronger.**

**He could make up a few words…**

**"Tonight! I'll be your naughty girl! I'm calling all my girls~"**

**Daisuke froze.**

**"Tatsuro san…?" he murmured, "Is that you?"**

**The noise stopped instantly.**

**"T-Tatsuro san?" He blurted at the door, confused.**

**-WHAM!!-**

**The door swung open with a well aimed karate kick.**

**Lorena stepped out angrily, wearing her pink bathrobe and fluffy flip-flops.**

**"T-Tatsuro san!" Daisuke called out alarmed. "I just wanted to return your sister's-…" He said as he backed away slowly.**

**Lorena stomped towards him, her eyes flaring.**

**Daisuke swallowed hard. Lorena grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, Daisuke gave a little squeal.**

**"WHAT - ARE - YOU - DOING – HERE???" she pronounced the words, as she threatened Daisuke with an unusually sharp comb.**

**"I-I just.." he mumbled helplessly. "Niwa kun?" a small voice came from behind Lorena.**

**"Tatsuro san!!" Daisuke called out with glee, still pressed against the wall. **

**"What are you doing here?" Mikako asked, feeling her cheeks reddening.**

**"I came to.." he struggled to escape Lorena's grip, who was still aiming the comb to his neck.**

**"I wanted to return your hockey stick" he explained and showed her the bat in his hand.**

**Mikako slapped her forehead and sighed. "Arigatou.." she bit her lip.**

**"Uhh.. Tatsuro san..?" he turned to face Lorena.**

**"Oh..!" she mumbled and let go of him. **

**Daisuke sighed in relief. He handed the bat to Mikako.**

**Lorena, that only then realized she was in her bathrobe, hurried across the hall to her room and shut the door after her.**

**Mikako nervously pulled on the tip of her shirt.**

**Daisuke shifted his weight from one leg to another uncomfortably, when finally-**

**"Niwa kun..!" **

**"Tatsuro san..!" They called at the same time. **

**They both became silent and stared at different directions.**

**"I think I better go now.." he turned to Mikako. She nodded in approval.**

**"Sore ja!" Daisuke quickly ran down the stairway.**

**Mikako waited until she heard the front door close, then covered her face with her hands and slid to the floor while giving a low moan. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she bonked herself on the head with her hockey stick.**

**Lorena opened the door slowly "So..." she started, "Running away and leaving your glass sandal behind?" she said, smiling as she tried to make her sister feel a little better.**

**"Be quiet..." Mikako sighed, "That was the most embarrassing thing ever!" she flung her hands over her head, and landed backwards on the floor carpet.**

**"Well," Lorena remarked, "There was that time when you 'accidently' dropped your food tray on his backpack.." She pointed one finger out, "And that time you hit him with your flying math book.." she pointed another finger out, "Oh!" she chuckled, "And the time you--" "Those were accidents!!" Mikako protested.**

**Lorena gave her a silent look.**

**"Sure they were.." She grinned from ear to ear.**

**Mikako narrowed hey eyes at her twin, reaching for the bat. "Well, this won't be an accident..." Mikako gritted her teeth.**

**Lorena yelped while she hurried to shut the door in front of her, as she saw a swirling bat rushing towards her.**

**Daisuke strode in the direction of his home, kicking a small pebble along the way. **

**"What a hero.." Dark's bored voice echoed in Daisuke's head "What the hell was that all about?!" he snapped.**

**"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked baffled.**

**"You can't possibly be that naïve.." Daisuke could clearly hear a smirk as Dark said that. **

**Daisuke wrinkled his nose **_**'I'm not naive..**_**' he thought angrily.**

**"Whatever you say, lover boy" Dark laughed.**

**Daisuke frowned, "come on Dark, what did you expect me to do? Lorena was threatening my life with a knife!"**

**Dark chuckled "it was a comb" **

**Daisuke's cheeks turned red as he mumbled "I don't have to listen to you"**

**"I guess it's for the best.." sighed Dark "Next time it's my turn" He said deviously.**

**Daisuke opened the door of his house, hearing his mother's high pitched voice welcoming him from the kitchen. He ignored Dark's comment and went to him room, fighting into his PJ, thinking about the red face Mikako Tatsuro. He couldn't help but smiling to himself, **_**'she is cute…face all red like that...maybe... I should...**_**' He thought to himself, turning his head to the center of the room, where the light breeze flapped on the white sheet that covered his painting pedestal, semi-revealing Risa Harada's portrait.**

**Daisuke slowly blinked, falling into an uneasy slumber.**

**~Hello Everyone~ ^w^ we hope you enjoy our fanfic.. so.. let us know XD and just be sure there more to come!..a lot...more.. ^w^**


End file.
